fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:November 2013 - Administration
The Fallen Earth Unofficial Wiki needs active administrators and bureaucrats to sustain its effectiveness. Our shows none of our 6 current administrators (sysops) have logged onto the wiki since September 28. I posted messages to Gurmil's and Aethaeran's message walls 3 days ago without receiving a response. Although I typically would give them more time to reply, I wanted to post this message as we enter the weekend to allow as much feedback as possible from registered users. Although it is preferable to have an existing wiki bureaucrat appoint additional bureaucrats and administrators, sometimes they are simply no longer active on their wiki. Wikia provides an alternate method via its Adoption Request page. Wikia communities can request a new bureaucrat be assigned to allow continuity in a wiki's administration and maintenance. We appear to be near the point of making such a request. We should give this topic a week to allow input from active registered users who are interested in keeping this wiki alive and healthy. If, at the end of the week no active FE-wiki-bureaucrat has responded to our attempts at contacting them, we will have exceeded 60 days without having an active administrator. This waiting period and our discussion will support the validity of contacting Wikia staff for their assistance. I have primed this discussion by starting this post, and by inviting several active users who I think would be interested in keeping the Fallen Earth Unofficial Wiki alive. I sent invitations using their message walls. For the record, these registered users include Yakumo257, Desmodontidae, Alessio79, Romiszcze, Nyvar, Elford68 - based upon volume, recency and nature of their contributions. Of course, other active members of the wiki community are also encouraged to participate. Infrequency of activity does not reduce the value of their feedback. Please add your comments to this discussion by editing this Forum Page. Add four tildes (~~~~) at the end to include your name and the present date. This will help us visually track the discussion. Thank you for participating! Qailor (talk) 16:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *I also posted notices of this conversation on Gurmil's and Aethaeran's message walls as well as to the Main Page's news feed. Qailor (talk) 16:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *I also posted discussion notices to the 3 long-inactive bureaucrats (who can also name successors), AllenJB, Jens-h, Kindragon - who still have their account privileges.Qailor (talk) 17:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *What will be the Problem if nobody of the Wiki Staff are active? I think someone will made the Maintance for the Apache/SQL but i think the Admins are not needed for Moderation, because it is no Forum/Message Board. What could we do if there comes no answer or reaction from these guys? Desmodontidae Desmodontidae (talk) 19:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :*Certain pages and features are not available to regular users. For one example, malicious additions can sometimes be removed from content while other instances cannot be removed. Malicious users also can only be blocked by administrators. You are right, however, in understanding that most of the processes involved are automated and directed by centralized Wikia functions. Qailor (talk) 20:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :*Another thought would be issues related to the wiki's general css layout. For instance, Wikia will be soon releasing Project Darwin which might introduce compatability issues with existing layouts. Only administrators have access to the FE Wiki's general layout files. Qailor (talk) 22:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Hello Qailor. I'm more than happy to pass the reins of administration of this wiki to more active members. I've added you and those names you mentioned as administrators. Kindragon (talk) 03:23, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :*Kindragon has graciously resolved the issue of administrative continuity with his prompt response. I'm very pleased that the wiki is still actively connected to at least one of its past, active bureaucrats. Hopefully, his initiative will open some new opportunities to our community for its continued growth and development. I will contact each newly-appointed bureaucrat in the coming days to further discuss this change. Qailor (talk) 04:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :*I have also removed the front-page news message I had posted to solicit feedback from our wiki community. Qailor (talk) 04:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) *I just posted notes to the message walls of Yakumo257, Desmodontidae, Alessio79, Romiszcze, Nyvar, Elford68 to explain what led to the recent change in their User Rights. - Qailor (talk) 16:00, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. :-) Thank you for the confidence placed in me to be able to participate here as a senior and helping force can. As a first step I suggest that is the page maintained for the maintenance of the wiki. The categories should be maintained in my opinion, to ensure the overview of the entire contents. Kind regards. Alessio79 (talk) 15:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for your reply, Alessio79. I'm happy to learn of your interest in helping maintain and administrate the wiki. I noticed the improvement project begun just over a year ago by Aethaeran regarding our category system. He started discussions on his effort in the Watercooler HERE and HERE (to share the background on his work). As far as I can tell, he was proceeding with his plan despite the lack of response to those particular postings. Perhaps you can determine what additional work is needed to continue the project where he had left off. We seem to have a number of half-finished projects which would benefit the wiki once they are completed in their entirety. Perhaps I should start making a list of what I have noticed so I can share my observations with the community. - Qailor (talk) 15:44, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- I just posted follow-up notes to the message walls of Yakumo257, Romiszcze, Nyvar, Elford68 since we have received no reply from them. I asked them to share their comments here. I also provided each with a quick link to de-activate their bureaucrat status if they prefer to do so. Desmodontidae and Alessio79 both replied to the first message posted to their walls. I would like to wrap-up identifying actively interested bureaucrats so we can proceed with documenting active members of the leadership team for the remainder of our wiki community. -Qailor (talk) 17:38, December 2, 2013 (UTC) *Hey Qailor. :-) Sorry for the super late reply, had a lot of rl catching up to do. Thank you for the opportunity to be even more useful on the wiki. I'm more than happy to accept the new user rights and soon get active on our wiki again. Nyvar 01:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :*Thank you very much for your reply, Nyvar ...and for your interest in helping our wiki community. One of our early challenges will be determining what exactly constitutes a "late" reply. Although I appreciate your courtesy, no apology is necessary. For the entirety of our group: I believe our team will only survive this re-start phase if we, its members, are given a reasonable amount of time to be included in team decisions. Once our standard response period(s) have been decided by the team, we will be better situated to move ahead. I think 2 weeks might be sufficient in determining our bureaucrats' interest level - which should run through December 8 (UTC) based roughly upon my first contact attempt. Other ideas on this are very much welcomed here. - Qailor (talk) 15:38, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Now that I have given this topic yet another week since its last update, I expect that everyone interested in fulfilling an active role of any level has had adequate opportunity to respond. Although our wiki's activation of the new forum has hidden this topic a bit more than it had been, every user mentioned above has received individual messages and links leading here from their message walls. Full notice of this topic has definitely been submitted to those involved. I will attempt to follow-up on this topic within the next week. My non-wiki obligations definitely need a bit of attention, so I might be a little delayed in doing so. -Qailor (talk) 21:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) * It has been a week since my latest comment, so I want to add a follow-up note. I posted a new proposal to the forum on December 16 related to our wiki's administrative needs. It was identified as tied into communication improvement on the wiki. It is related to both our communication and administrative issues. If you are following this thread (as I hope all new admins are doing), please follow and comment on that thread as well. You have all received notice posted to your message walls about the same topic. Also, Yakumo257 resigned bureaucrat user rights on December 17. -Qailor (talk) 17:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC)